Memories Lost
by twilighter01xo
Summary: Edward left Bella but her death didnt allow for that to happen. She wakes up alone as a vampire and has lost her memory. Will she remember the cullens and edward thinks bella is dead or will she find new love somewhereelse and never remember her truelove
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Bella's POV**

I screamed for him to come back, to not do this or put me through all that pain and heartache. I kept running in the direction he had taken off in and I felt myself dropping into the ground, a very intense pain couresd through my stomach, it felt as if i had broken many bones and i was starting to get weak like i was losing blood then i saw him," Edward?" i wispered unsure if i was seeing things, i remembered what he said to me last, that he didnt want me or love me and that it was all a lie. My eyes were becoming impossible to keep open and i didnt want to try to keep myself alive."He doesnt want me, never loved me, it was all a lie." Then my eyes shut and i was, what i presumed dead but i could feel something cold on my arm and a burning pain as i feel into a deep slumber.

Edwards POV

I never actually wanted to leave her but inorder to keep her safe i felt that it was the right thing to do. As, i told her goodbye, i could hear her heart beating uncontrolabliy and i saw tears rolling down her pale skin. I had to leave her now or id never would beable too. "It will be as if i never exisited." With that i fleed from her sight but i hid in the trees to make sure she got out of the woods safily. She started screaming and running were she had thought i would be. Then something happened, she had disappeared into the ground and i could smell her blood. I ran to her immediatily, i found her in a deep pit in the ground. She had broken bones, blood spilling out of her and a rock had been jammed into her stomach.

I could feel her heart beat slowing, i knew she was quickily dying so i ripped my shirt up and put it over all her wounds but she still was getting weak. I heard her mumble my name and has she closed her eyes, i heard her say " he doesnt want me, never loved me and it was all a lie." NO, i couldnt let her die thinking that, she gave up on trying to stay alive because of what i had told her. The only way for me to save her was to bite her and let the venom spread.

I never wanted this life for Bella and i would feel selfish if i turned her into a creature because i didnt want to lose her but i didnt have time to think of that. I quickily bite into her arm, stomach and neck to make sure the venom would spread throughout her body before her heart stopped.

I carried her back to Carlisles and laid her in the bed in my room. Carlisle and I spent two days straight monatoring her and making sure that her heart was beating and that no blood was spilling from her wounds.

I was sitting out in the living room watching TV and Carlisle came in, he had a sad but fearful look on his face. I knew something wasnt right or that it involved Bella.

"Whar is it Carlisle?"

"Im so sorry Edward, but the venom didnt spread throughout her body in time and im sh-sh-e-e." he was to upset to speak those last words.

"She cant be dead, i dont believe you !" I ran into the room and Bella laid there, not breathing and no heartbeat. I wanted to die with her but i couldnt kill myself because i wouldnt want to hurt my family. My punishment is living with the fact that my Bella dyed heartbroken and thinking i never loved her. This would make me miserable and guilty for the rest of my existance.

It was the day of Bellas funeral, everyones thoughts were filled with memories of her and how kind, timid and loving she was. If i could cry, id have Forks flooded from my tears for Bella. I heard Jacob Blacks thoughts.'how dare he even show his face here, he's the reason Bella is gone, if he had not of been so selfish and had left her alone, she could still be here.' He was glaring at me but i let him because he was right and i deserved all the looks and blame i was getting from people.

As, they lowered her casket into the ground, i swore that id never love or find another mate because my heart lies with Bella.

**Bella's POV**

It felt like i had been a sleep for a life time, my throat was burning, my body was stiff and my head was hurting. I looked around, i was in some sort of box, it was very dark, no room to move and i could hear strange noises coming from above. I took my arm and bet it through the wood of the box, dirt started to pour into it and i quickily dug my way through the piles of dirt until i saw, a beautiful blue sky. I had the strengh of a million horses, i looked at the ground to see a grave stone that read" Issabella Swan" i had a feeling that was my name. I wondered why i couldnt remember anything. How had i lost my memory? I remembered my throat and that i was a vampire but who changed me and who was i before or who am i now? I got a headache trying to remember so i decided to forget the past and focus on my future.

I really needed to hunt and something told me that i need to drink animal blood so i listened to it. I always listen to those little voices in my head. First i needed to get away from this town, i was thinking Phoenix. I dont know why but i was going to find out soon enough.

I was hunting down a lion, when i banged into another vampire. " I'm sorry, i never seen you, i was about to kill that lion." he hunted lions too.

" I was doing the same thing. I'm Bella Swan by the way."

"Pleased to meet you. Im Mark Webber." he was very attractive. Shining short blonde hair, heart shaped face,golden eyes, voice of an angel and a body that you drool over.

"Bella,thats a pretty name for a pretty girl. So how did you start hunting animals?" I told him the whole story of be waking up in a coffin and not remembering anything but knowing not to hunt people.

"Well, your like the vampires in the movies arent, yeah?" he winked at me and if i could id be blushing.

"Why do you hunt animals." i was curious about that.

"A while back i ran into this family, The Cullens. They live by this diet, i figured id give it a try and im sticking to it. Actually, they told me that theyd be moving here in about 4 years" his smile was even better than anything id ever seen. When he said "The Cullens." i got a huge headache and it was almost as if i was remembering something.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he put his arm around my waist and guided me into his home. I sat in a chair and held my head.

"When i try to remember things , i get major pains in my head."

"Maybe its better if you dont remember old times. You can make new memories with me. Im all alone and you seem to need company. This house is much to big for just."He looked to cute with his puppy dog face so i agreed.

"I'd love too stay here with you." that was the truth but i wasnt going to give up on getting my memory back, not just yet anyways.

THERES LOTS MORE TO HAPPEN.. REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE PLZZZ :) THANKS FOR READING


	2. Chapter 2: it doesnt seem right

**Thanks for reviewing , please keep them coming. If you have any ideas for the story let me know. **

**The Cullens will be in the next chapter :)**

**Bella's POV**

Mark and I pretty much never leave each others side, we hunt, play games and everything together. I admit that i do feel attracted to him but i have been holding back because im afraid he might not feel the same way for me and i wouldnt want to ruin our friendship.

Today, Mark had a whole pinick in the park and night of dancing planned for us. He always kept my days busy doing whatever he could think of. I remember one time we went around asking random people where the best place to go for fun was. Even though i felt a bit odd asking people i didnt know, it ended up being the most random but non-stop fun day i ever had. Well that i could remember having anyways.

I wore a day dress that was blue and yellow with little ruffles, i thought it was suitable for dancing. I raced down the stairs when i heard Mark pull up in our 2009 Mustang.

"Honey, im home!"

"Now can we go!" I was a little over excited.

"Arent you full of excitement! Hold on i get changed and get the basket of supplies. " he had a very big grin on his face.

"Im sorry, i'll wait in the car." i ran out to the door at non-human speed. I had to calm myself so i turned on the radio. The song playing sounded extremily familar it was called,"Clar De Lune by Debussy." All a sudden i got a picture of me siting in a car and i tryed to focus harder but i got an even bigger headache than the usual. I didnt care i kept on trying and i was holding my head on my knees while gasping.

"Bella, stop ! your hurting yourself." Mark was yelling at me and holding me but i didnt stop.

"Please, i cant stand to see you like this, Bella for me. stop." i could hear the sadness in his tone so i stopped.

"Im sorry, i really want to remember, i saw something that time."

"What did you see?"

"I left a school and got into a silver Vovlo. There was someoneelse in the car but i didnt get a close enough look at them." I wished i could have kept going maybe id see what school or who it was in the car.

"Its ok, you'll remember but only when your ready and when it wont hurt you too. Now lets get going before our blood gets ruined."

We were in the park, sitting on a blanket that was laid out on the ground and sipping blood from our cups. I could smell the freshily cut grass, the flowers and the sky was perfect. Everything was perfect but i still felt as if something important was missing.

"Alright now that we've finished we can go dancing." he took out his hand for me to grap.

I grapped his hand and we walked to a gazebo that was white with a red top and decorated with flowers. As, we walked in the middle of the gazebo, he turned on his ipod and we started to slow dance. I stopped, dropped to the floor and got a headache once again i was remembering. I was at some party, slow dancing with a boy or girl i couldnt tell. Then, Mark pulled me out of the daze.

"What did you see this time?" he looked concerned.

"I danced with someone before on one of these. " What if i had a boyfriend, No that couldnt be, there'd be no way i'd forget hym or he'd find me.

"Bella, cant you see that these little visions of the past you are having are nothing. They dont matter, its just me and you from now on so no more trying to find the people in your past. If they havent found you yet then they must not care to much about you." He seemed angry and i hated what he had said but he was right. Maybe i didnt mean much to the people who id once shared my life with.

"Im sorry i didnt mean it like that, oh please forgive me." he pleaded

"Its fine. Your actually right." When i looked up our eyes meet and he slowily moved in, our lips touched and i felt his sweet tongue in my mouth. It didnt seem right for some reason though. I had a voice in my head telling me to stop but i didnt listen this time. I wanted to have someone to love and to be loved .

"Bella, I love you." he said in a low whisper into my ear.

" I love you too, Mark." It still seemed very wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: Will You Marry Me?

**Fours Years Later**

**Bella's POV**

Today, Mark and I have been mates for four years, he has a romantic dinner planned for us. Even, though all we can eat is blood, Mark likes to have dinners with it, to make me feel more human. I havent got my full memory back but i still get those headches and flashbacks. Ive learned that i new someone named Charlie and Renee, i was attacked by a person before in some room of mirrors, and that i used to go to a beach. Also, i'd start to remember a person who i had strong feelings for but i could never get to see how he looked or even heard a name.

It didnt bother me, not knowing my past life because i had Mark and he was everything i needed and more. I cant imagine living without his smile that can always make me smile, his sweet voice, his bright golden eyes that i get lost in, and the spontanious fun loving additude that makes everyday exciting and wonderful for me. Even though i had everything i could ever hope for, i still felt that something or one was missing.

"Bella Bear, can you come her please?" he shouted from the living room.

"I'll be there in a second, Honey Bear?" I was in my room putting on a little blue cocktail dress that had a pink ribbon around the waist. Our nicknames both involve a bear at the end because we were at a fair and he won me the giant bear. The bear had a tag on it that said bella bear so he starting calling me that. I call him honey bear because i won him a tiny honey bear. Its a bit lame but a very cute story and it means something to us at least.

Mark grapped my hand when i was at the bottom of the stairs and when we started walking towards the living room he covered my eyes. When i opened my eyes i saw the most stunning room that had candles glowing romantically at the table and silent enduring music playing. He had did this better than i could ever had dreamed. He gave me a dozen marvellous smelling roses and got down on one knee. In his hand was a little red box, inside was the biggest diamond wedding ring ive ever seen.

"Bella Swan, would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

"Yes, yes, yes!! a million times yes!" . Then he whispered delicately in my ear that i was the most magnificent girl he knew and he was every bit mine. He gave me butterflies and made me quiver, i was speechless. He pulled out the chair for me to sit and lit the candles that were heart shaped to match the heart balloons.

"What day shall our wedding me, Bella Bear?"

"I think we should wait three years." he looked at me a bit confused.

"Why, how big of a wedding are you planning to have?" he giggled.

"Well, i want to go to highschool again then get married." he seemed a little annoyed when i said that but something in my head told me i had to do that.

"Bella, this isnt about trying to remember the past is it because i thought we had this conversation many times before."

"No, i only want to see what its like and i want us to be highschool sweet hearts plus im gonna need to make some friends so we can have other people at our wedding. So will you go to school woth me or not?" i knew that this would get him too.

"Of course i will do whatever you wish, Bella Bear." The rest of the day we spent talking and it was amazing. I knew i could spend forever like this and i would.

**Edwards POV**

Its been four years since my Bella has passed, my family says we have to move now because we are all finished highschool here in Forks and will have to start over. We planned to go to Phoenix and start over there. I had picked this place so that i could keep Bella with me. She had once lived there and i wanted to feel close to her. Esme didnt want me to be reminded of Bella but thats what my punishment was for putting her to death, living with the guilt that filled my body and never letting myself forget it. I still have the picture of her lying there dead in my head.

"Come on Edward, we have to go if we want to be there on time for the school meeting." Alice shouted at me so i got my stuff put it in the car and was on my way to start a new life. People in Forks never stopped glaring at me and they always had crewl thoughts of how i killed Bella, i liked this though. I deserved that treatment and id have to make sure id get the same in Phoenix some how.

We pulled up to the school and parked by a 2009 Mustang that smelled of vampire."Looks like we found a school for vampires and its about time they make one ." Emmet laughed. There was a giant sign that read Welcome to Queens High School. The school was two stories and had brown brick walls; it was like any other ordinary school. We went to the office and got our class schedules then left to go home. I wasnt to excited about school tomorrow since Bella's death i wasnt ever happy.


	4. Chapter 4: I Wont Stop Until Shes Mine

Please review if you'd like me to continue :)

Bella's Pov

I was overly excited for my first day of high school and it's never easy to find the perfect outfit but I picked a little blue sweater with a white tank top underneath and blue jeans that made my thighs look small and my hips not too big. I was afraid to be over dressed. I was already beyond the normal beautiful, being a vampire does that to you and i dont want to much attention on me. I would be without Mark until recess because he wanted to skip the assembly stuff said that he cant stand those.

I hurried out the door, running rapidly to my navy blue 2009 ford mustang and drove speedily to school. When I pulled into the small parking lot there was only one space left at the other end of the school entrance were the giant sign read Welcome to Queens High School. The school was two stories and had brown brick walls; it was like any other ordinary school. Everyone was already piling into the gym for the assembly and I walked in silently trying not to draw any attention and took my sit, but i had drawn attention because everyone starting to stare at me while i sat down.

Principle Kellan was talking the entire time about what the school offered and different programs but I really didn't pay much attention. My concentration was on the guy sitting across from me, who wouldnt take his eyes off me for one second. He had bronze hair, golden eyes, pale skin and was a vampire as well i could tell the people sitting by him were too. This was interesting more vampires living around here, maybe we could all be friends.

Then i could feel my head rushing again trying to remember something but i stopped it before i could feel anymore pain. I had learned to control it now so that if i didnt want to see what my mind wanted then i didnt have too.

Mr. Kellan ended up talking for two periods straight, which made it now lunch. I was anxious to see Mark so badly that i speeded to the cafeteria at an exceptable human pace.

Edwards POV

We pulled into the school parking lot and were getting ready to start yet another school year. This had to be the most boring thing in the world, especially when you repeated it year after year, i guess high school never does end.

First, we had to sit through a boring assembly but when we were all sitting a girl walked in late and took her seat. I couldnt believe it, she looked identical to Bella, i couldnt hear he thoughts and she was a vampire. No, it couldnt be her, i immediatily shook away that thought, i seen Bella the day we put her in the ground and she was dead. I couldnt help but stare at her for she was too much like Bella, she did the same thing my Bella used to do when she'd catch me staring or felt nervous, i needed to talk to her.

"Edward, did you see that vampire, she reminds me of-f--" Alice whispered but i cut her off.

"I know, okay just drop it." i replied. I really didnt want Alice to investigate this like she always tends to do. She can never mind her own business.

When Mr. Kellan had dismissed us for recess, i followed the girl to the cafeteria and it seemed as if she was waiting for someone but noone showed up and she sat at a table by herself. I wanted badly to go sit with her but i never, i didnt want to get attached to her because she looked like Bella and i already had her freaked from when i was staring at her, id talk to her some other time. The bell rang and i was on my way to chemistry.

**Bella's POV**

I was walking down the hall to my next class not really paying attention to anything, i was worried about Mark and why he didnt show, maybe something important came up but he still could of called. Then, i slammed into a boy, dropping my books everywhere, it was the boy from the assemily who was staring at me. He helped me unhurriedly and picked my books up like a gentlemen, handing them to me with concern. When he touched my hand, i got a flashback, as if i touched his hand before.

"I'm exceptionally sorry, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm okay, sorry for getting in your way." We both laughed at my clichéd joke. He laughed and something about his warm smile made me laugh as well.

"My name is Edward Cullen."

"Im Issabella Swan but call me Bella."

"It is you but how, i tought you were, i saw you, no this cant be." He was going on and i couldnt understand what he was talking about.

"Bella, its me Edward, dont you remember me?" He looked me deepily in the eyes but i think he has the wrong Bella.

"Im sorry, i think you may have me confused with someoneelse and if I don't hurry I'll be late for chemistry." with that i left and walked into the chem lab. Also, Edward had that same class with me but lucky for me, he sat on the other side of the room.

Our teacher was Mr. Hunter, who explained to us the course and what we needed. I tried to listen but was interrupted every few seconds by Edward staring at me like I was the moon.

Finally, it was lunchtime so I waited impatiently at an empty table for Mark to arrive. When some girl vampire with short black hair calls out to me from across the cafeteria,

"Hey Bella, come sit over here with us and I promise that you won't be hurt." she laughed and i saw Edward smile, which brought me to walk over and sit with him and his friends. Edward introduced them all," The girl who yelled at you is Alice and thats Jasper her boyfriend, this is Emmet his girlfriend Rosalie." I sat down very calmly, it was a little ackward after the whole bump in with Edward.

"Well my fiance should be here soon. You dont mind if he joins us right." I saw Alice and Edward exchange strang looks like they were having a conversation with there eyes.

"Of course he can join. Tell us about how you became a vampire." Alice seemed very anxious.

"Its a weird story, i woke up in a coffin has a vampire. Im not even sure if my name is Bella, its just what the grave stone said that was over the coffin. Also, i lost my memory for some strange reason and i only know little things about my past." Edward and Alice both smiled widily when i told them the story.

"That has to bother you, not remembering the people in your past life." Alice asked

"At first, it did but im happy now with how things turned out and i must of not meant much to the people in my past if theyd bury me alive, well has this and never tried to find me. Id rather my memories stayed lost." Edwards smile went to a frown has soon as i said that and he was about to speak when Mark came.

"Oh Honey Bear, where were you today, i was getting so worried." I jumped up and kissed and hugged him. I thought i heard Edward growling but i wasnt sure, it was very odd.

"Bella Bear, i was held up with something that i have planned for us but you'll find out later." he gave me a wink."I see you have meet the Cullens already." so he knew them. We sat down and all chatted, except Edward he had got up and left when Mark and I were telling the story of our nicknames.

"Im sorry about Edward, hes a bit emotional these days." Alice has prononced.

Edwards POV

I had to get out of there, i was happy to know that it was Bella but she lost her memory and doesnt even know who i am. To top that off shes getting married to some guy that doesnt deserve her. I know she said she was happy and thats what i wanted for her but if she cant remember the love she had for me than she doesnt know if she could be happier with me or him. I had to make Bella love me again, i dont care if shes with Mark, im going to win her heart back and make her remember me, no matter what it takes i wont stop until shes mine again.


	5. Chapter 5: All Is Fair In Love And War

**Sorry it took so long to rite more ive been busy but i wrote a lot this tyme !! hope you like it :)**

**Edwards POV**

I decided to ask Carlisle a few questions on Bella's condition, maybe i could find out more about it or know if she'd ever remember me.

"I need to ask you some questions on memory loss in vampires?." I was uncertain if this was even a thing he would have heard of before.

"Okay, ask away Edward." I told him about what Bella had said she remembered and where she was when she had a waken as a vampire.

"I think that the reason she has lost her memory is due to that fact that her brain was shut down for days before she was fully turned. She lost so much blood that it made the process of the venom spreading take longer which would have some side affects im sure."

"Do you think theres a chance or a way that i could get her to remember me?" I was extremily hopeful that there would be, i needed badly to correct my mistakes.

"Well, telling her wont due , she'll only think your insane but if you could bring up or show her anything that will remind her off the past then she will slowly remember but i warn you to be careful because you dont want to through to much information at her because it may cause more side affects to develope."

I was happy , for the first time since i thought Bella was dead, but still she wasnt my Bella , she was Marks Bella Bear. It made me sick to even think about them being together or her being Bella Webber instead of Cullen. I was going to come up with everything i could that would make Bella remember our love or maybe i could charm herand take her on Mark on my own, for all is fair in love and war.

**Bella's POV**

Mark and I rode our bicycles to school today, he said it would make us seem more human and that it would be a fun change. He always does things you'd never think on doing or ever really try but thats one of the many reasons why i love him.

I never told hym that for the last three weeks of school Edward Cullen has been pretty much following me and trying to talk to me every now and then but i usually walk away or avoid him. I get this scary vibe going through my body when im near him, almost like i know hes going to hurt me or something. I dont understand why but when i asked Alice about him she told me he'd never hurt anyone and that he was a bit odd because he lost the love of his life and recently found her with another guy but is plotting ways to get her back. This made me understand more why he always looks angry when Mark and I are all cuddly, i guess id be the same if Mark ever left me for another girl.

The bell rang and i had art, I hated art for the simple fact that I could barely draw a stickman, but it was a required course here, therefore I had to get over it and try to have fun. It helped that Alice was in that art class thus I sat with her and to my astonishment she drew wickedly. She promised that sometime she'd come over and give me drawing lessons. I was looking forward to that since I had never had a friend over to my house.

Alice and I have become best friends, she is big-hearted, she would never say a mean thing about anyone, she always helps in any way that she can, and gives the best advice. We have a lot in common thus making us bond together to make sure everyone is content. I never really clashed with the other girl because Rosalie is always with her Emmet or not speaking to me, its almost has if she hates me but i dont know why?

Lunch seemed so long today, Edward glared as Mark and I fake feed each other grapes. At last the bell rings, I walk into math class strolling to the back corner of the classroom where Edward and I sat. Usually, id ignore him but today i decided to confront him and tell him to stop all the creepiness.

"Hey, Edward." I was being very friendly.

"Hey! Bella, are you asking anyone to the welcome back dance?" He seemed thrilled by the fact that i talked to him.

"No, Marks going out of town to see some grand car show, hes not big on dances." I found it strange that he asked that when he most likly already knew by reading Marks thoughts. I was glad he couldnt hear mine because the ones about him werent that great.

"I was trying to give you this in biology but you wouldnt look at me." He pulled out a golden onion. When i put it in my hands i got that headache feeling only this time i couldnt stop it, it coursed through me and i ran out of the class.

**Edwards POV**

She looked pained when I placed the golden onion that we had once won in biology class into her hands. I thought it had worked but i guess it wasnt going to be that easy, she ran out of the classroom and i followed.

She was curled up into a ball, pressing her hands to her hand and shaking. Oh no i thought, this must have been what Carlisle was warning me about.

"Bella , are you alright?" I hugged her and i never felt so much joy from the feel of her in my arms. "Im here, im not going anywhere , you have to remember me, please!" She was still unresponsive and looking awfully in pain.

Finally, she stopped and looked at me with a puzzled face. "I've seen this before, i dont know where or when but i won this for knowing the phases of mitosis, and there was someone else who i felt nervous around! Wait, why did you give me this?" she was confused but at least remembering.

"I knew you in th-e-e.." i was cut off by Alice. Leave it to her to but into places where she isnt wanted.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she whispered low enough for Bella not to hear.

"I need to tell her everything, she has to know , i cant take this much longer." i whispered.

"I seen what will happen Edward, and it isnt good , shes going to think your a creep whos stalking her and trying to manipulate her condition so that she loves you." I felt saddness deepen with in me.

"Im sorry , i know this is hard for you but you have to give it time, trust me she'll remember." I didnt want to wait and i would keep trying no matter what i wasnt going to give up. I looked over to check on Bella but she was gone to class.

**Bellas POV**

After the whole onion event today i wanted to relax. I was home watching movies since I had all my homework finished early and nothing better to do. When I heard someone pounding on my door, I got up rapidly off my comfortable couch and answered it.

"Hey, Can I come in? ." Edward looked cheerful.

"Yes, but Mark is out getting blood." i was a bit worried.

"Thats fine, i only wanted you." It said that as in a romantic way.

"Ok then what do you want?" I was very confused.

"Follow me i have to show you something." I did follow because that voice in my head told me too.

We went through a whole bunch of trees and woods then came to a stop at this big opening.

"This is a place i used to share with the love of my life." He gave me a stare that made me melt and for a second i forgot about Mark.

"I have been here, the beauty is familar and i feel that i loved here." why is it that he can make me remember things, i have a feeling that hes hiding something from me. I saw myself lying in the middle watching the sun go down and knowing that everything was perfect. I stormed off and went back to my house without looking back. It was all to much for me and i couldnt take it, it was annoying and fustrating not knowing what everything meant.

Over the weekend i didnt do to much but try and put together the bit and peices of my memory. Alice came over and we drew pictures, she convinced me to let her give me a makeover. It felt like i knew her before and we did things like this, it was odd.

At last, it was time to go home after what had seemed like the longest day of my life. I hurried to my locker and was shocked by what was there, a single rose that had a note taped to it was stuck to my locker door. First, I looked around to see if anyone was watching but nobody was. I carefully took it down and placed the rose inside my locker and read the note.

Each pedal on this rose may fall, but if you should fall I'd be there to catch you. Give me a chance to help you fall in love by accompanying me to the dance. Circle, I'd love to or I'd rather fall. See you soon love. Bella Swan

**Your awaiting mystery man. **

His hand writing was very elegant and a million times nicer than mine. I thought about it and the only person who would or was fond of me is Mark but why out mystery man. He always comes up with the most surprising and exquisite ways to do things. I circled I'd loved too, taped the peice of paper back to the wall and laughed at how he had made the note both romantic and comical. This had to be the sweetest incident that had ever happened to me. He wrote magnificently as well, how could I not love Mark, he make the perfect husband. I knew he would give in and go to the dance after all.

I went home but Mark was gone, i thought he would be home since the dance is tonight. I saw a note saying he loved me and that he was gone to the show early, maybe he was going try and make the show then meet me at the dance later.

Alice and I went to the Eastward mall to go shopping for the dance. We only had five hours to get our hair, nails, makeup done and find the perfect outfit to wear.First, we got our hair, makeup and nails done and after that we went to seven different stores before we both found dresses. My dress was blue and yellow with two skinny straps, low neck cut; it tightens at my waist and is rippled from there to my knees. My hair had every few pieces curled and straightened and my makeup was perfect. Alices dress was a bright pink halter dress that puffed out at the bottom and was cut short at her knees. She had voluminous hair that was arranged in an enlarged mass by combing, rolling, and padding it and her makeup made her appear incredibly beautiful. There was still an hour tell the dance thus I dropped Alice off at her house and I went home to lounge for an hour.

I looked at the clock, the dance started in ten minutes. I rushed to get my jacket, camera and purse. When I opened the door there was a path of roses leading from my door to a fancy black Sedans Limousine with the door already open and someone was in the back. I couldn't see him, but I knew it was Mark. I picked up the red and white roses has I walked to my seat in the limo. Mark always goes through a lot of trouble to impress me.

I turned to look at Mark and was shocked again."What are you doing here, your not Mark?" I was furious and feeling for the door handle to escape

"You circled yes didn't you love." He winked at me and gave me an attractive grin with a chuckle.

"Don't even laugh Edward this isn't funny. I thought that was Mark and if I had known it was you, I would have ripped up that note and I'd rather fall." I spoke with one hundred per cent resentment and hardred for what he had pulled on me.

"When we get to the dance, stay far away from me." he looked upset but he had just ruined my night.

Finally, we arrived at the dance and I got out of the car in a mere second running into the dance. I could see Edwards face and he was sorrowful. The school gym was filled and the decorations were glamorous. Alice and I danced, laughed and were enjoying ourselves more than ever before and I wanted this night to last forever.

When I took a break from dancing, everyone was still on the floor and I was by myself leaning against the wall. I felt behind me somebody's cool breath on my neck, an arm wrapped around my waist and another hand moving down my spine to my lower back. He started kissing my neck with vast compassion that it made me tremble with desirability for him. With each glossy velvet kiss, I was losing my thought process and I quickly winced from him to regain control of my emotions, but he swung me around grapping both sides of my face soothingly and gradually moved into kiss my lips. His kiss was overwhelming and he held my lips on his with refinement and before he walked away he whispered sympathetically in my ear, "Would you rather fall now, love?" Then , i remembered many more kisses that we shared, he was in my old life, i loved him, i was in shock and started to panick.

**Pleasee Review if you want more =)**


	6. Ch6: You 'WERE' the one, i 'WAS' inlove

**Bella's POV**

With just a kiss, it all came, the power of love restored to me my memory. I remembered everything in my life as a human and how much I loved Edward. The dance was over and it had been the craziest night of my life.I went straight home to see Mark but i wasnt going to tell him about the kiss, only that i finally know who i am.

"Mark, come sit with me , we need to talk." i was trying to sound serious.

"Whats up, Bella Bear?" he replied as he sat down next to me while holding my hand in his.

"I know everything from my past, its hard to explain how i remembered it all so quick but i knew the Cullens before and i was in love with Edward."

"What do you mean, are you going to leave me for him?" he looked upset and if hecould cry he probabily would. I stared into his eyes because i was speechless and didnt know what or who i wanted anymore.

"No, you cant, Bella, please..dont leave me, my life would be ruined without you, your all i have and i wont let you throw what we have away over some human crush you had over about 4 years ago." he was overily upset and defensive.

"Im sorry, i dont know what to say , i need time to think about this. You can at least stay with me until i figure everything out?" i needed him more than he knew at this point.

"Yes, of course id do anything for you." and i knew he would by the way he spoke.

I had managed to stay away from Edward for a month, but I'm tired of hiding out . Even though I had seen him looking for someone everyday. I would run to my classes and during breaks rush to my car and go back to school when classes started not giving anyone a chance to see me. I wanted to be alone to try and get my emotions straight and find out who i actually do love now.

I talked to Alice and she was making me sit at the Cullen table because she missed me but i knew she had some plan for Edward and I.

It was lunchtime and I walked at a snail's pace to the table where my friends were seated, well the Cullens. Edward smiled brightly when he looked up at me and i returned an ackward smile. Since the last time i talked to him was when we kissed and i know now who i do love more.

"Bella, i heard you got your memory back, Mark told me there was certain things you need to think about." Alice definitily has a secret agenda.

"Yes, i remember all of you now and that i used to love Edward, but now i have Mark." I stressed the word used to and Edwards face looked very upset.

"Well, im happy that you now know your past life, but why is it that you dont love Edward anymore." Really Alice, asking me in front of Edward.

"That was only some human crush, it means nothing to me now." I tried to sound like it was the truth but i do love Edward still but he told me the day i was presumed dead that he never loved me and he was going to leave me. Mark would never do that to me or hurt me the way that Edward had done. Edward growled something at Alice than got up and left.

After school Aliced and I were going to KFC to get super together. She had asked me to go today in art because she knew I was having an off day and wanted to cheer me up. This would have worked if Edward hadn't of been there with some girl from school. She was incredibly good-looking with long blonde gorgeous hair and a face that dazzled. Alice had asked me if I wanted to leave, but Edward had already seen me thus I stayed and ate. Edward was talking and laughing exceptionally loud trying to make sure I heard him and when I would look over he would kiss her or play with a piece of her hair. I knew he was trying to make me jealous by the way he'd grin or wink at me. I wanted incredibly to go over and rip her hair out and make her look hideous, but I managed to ignore them. I watched him from the corner of my eye and he was starring at me waiting for me to look so he could touch that girl again. Why was I feeling jealousy ? Does this mean I do want him? No, there was no way i could ever choose Edward over Mark, never ever. Why do i feel like im trying to convince myself of that. I think that Alice and Edward had set me up so that Edward could make me jealous. I ate my food quickly to get away from Edward and left to go home. I couldnt even be in the same place has him without feeling regret for choosing Mark. Why did he have to come along and ruin everything for me , i would have prefered not remember how he hurt me.

**Edwards POV**

I dont understand how she could choose Mark over me. We used to have so much fun and loved each other more than we should of. Since my whole plan to make her jealous didnt work out the way i thought it would, i new id have to do more than that.

First, i was going to quite giving her space and i needed desperatily to talk to her and find out her motives for sticking with Mark. I'm not going to sit back and let him have my Bella, he can forget about that happening because i'd kill him before he could marry my Bella.


	7. Chapter 7: Sex Ruins Everything

**Sorry that its short but if u want more review please !!**

**Bella's POV**

The whole week Edward has been non-stop talkingto me and practically follows me everywhere. I still have strong feelings for him but i love Mark and i couldnt leave him, im all he has. The only thing i have against Edward is that he left me and played me for a fool while i was a human and im not going to let him do it again now. I wont let him ruin my new life.

I got in my car and it wouldnt start which was great, since Mark was out of town getting blood once again. Edward was walking over to see if i needed help, i quickly turned the keyy about a million times hoping for some miracle, that my car would start and Edward would eat my dust, but he was there at my car window.

"Bella, do you want me to give you a ride?" He had an evil smile on his face but i needed a ride and i couldnt run home because at normal human pace it would take hours.

"Uhmm..ahh..sure, thanks." i found it weird that when i got in the car it was just me and him.

"Wheres the rest of your family?" i was curious at to what he was planning.

"They went home with Alice." When he said Alices name he smiled a little which told me she new that my car was going to break down. I wouldnt doubt it if he was the one who planned this and broke my car on me.

We passed my house and were now in a town called Forks. My old home, what is he planning on doing here. We pulled into a hidden driveway and when i saw the house i knew it was the cullens place. So many memories were coming into my head.

"Are you coming in?" he opened the door and put his hand out.

"I guess it couldnt hurt." I took his hand and we went to a room with a piano. We both sat on the chair and he played my lullaby. If i could i would have cried, it was more beautiful than i could remember. He put his hands on my face and stared me in the eyes, i looked away and felt myself melt inside.

He brought me to his bedroom were there was an old bed that i used to sleep or lay in. He holded the door open for me and again he stared into my eyes slowly moving closer to my face then his smooth lips pressed against mine. Only this time i could pull myself away from his gaze. His body, the warmth, his lips were wet and sweet. my whole body collapsed from pure bliss that was rushing to my head. His hands caressed my body, it felt like an explosion of pleasure and i gasped deepily, running my fingers through his hair, I wrapped my legs around his waist. I tried to regain myself control but his soft skin and full lips on my body made it impossible to refuse him.  
" Take me to bed, Edward"  
"I'll do what ever you ask of me, my love" he whispered so softly into my ear that my heart sunk.  
Desire was taking over my body and I couldnt process what was happening.  
"Are you sure you want this."  
" Yes i want it, now kiss me more, Edward." i demanded.  
With that his mouth covered my lower lip, his tongue swept gracefully along the surface of my teeth. My body needed more, i wanted more of him now.  
"Undress me." I pleaded  
Edward started unbuttoning my dress and gentily slid it down my body while kissing every inch of my skin as he did. I was in my bra and underwear feeling tingles throughtout my body while I undressed Edward.

I was now home and Mark was on the couch watching TV. What have i done, what will i tell him, will i stay with him or can i stay with him and not tell him? Sex makes everything complicated. I cant believe i let Edward dazzle me and make me forget about Mark. I have to tell him about me and Edward, its not fair to him.

"Mark, i ahh...did something horrible." I feel to my knees on his side and he looked at me confused.

"Bella, whatever it is we can get passed it." I was hopeful that we could.

"I slept with Edward, im so sorry but i love you and i dont want to be with him, i want you, always you." I was talking rapidly, trying to get it all out.

"how could you, i need to go clear my head and think." He was angry and stormed out of the house. I ruined everything and im going to be left alone.


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye's

**Marks POV**

I knew Edward would start some trouble but i never thought that My Bella would be played by him and if he thinks that he gets her now, then he's dead wrong. I will not allow him to steal the women that i love from me. If Bella is telling me the truth and doesnt want him then she'll agree with my terms.

I was calm now so i went back to dicuss my plan that will keep Bella and I together. I opened the door to see her sitting holding her knees in the same place she had been when i left. She looked broken and i couldnt stand to see her like this, damn that Edward for doing this to her again. I walked over to her, took her hands in mine and sat her on the couch beside me.

"Bella Bear, i want us to leave and i never want us to be near or speak to the cullens ever again." her face was shocked and she pulled her hands from mine.

"There my family, i cant just leave them an--" she was going on so i cut her off.

"Its either me or them, and if you pick them then you'll never hear from me again." i had on the most serious face that id ever had given anyone.

".ahhh..okay, but can i say goodbye?" she looked hopeful.

"Yes but not to Edward, i never want you around him." i was being stern.

**BELLA'S POV**

I wasnt sure if i could stay away from the cullens forever but i wanted Mark so i had too. I know im not supposed to see Edward but that voice told me i had to and like always i listened. I left him a note in his car to meet me today in our meadow after school.

"Bella, are you really going to leave me, Alice saw it?" he was upset.

"Yes i am, but you left me before remember." i wasnt showing any emotions.

"I only did because i thought it was best and safer for you if i left. I wanted you to have a normal life, to find someone you could grow old with and have children. I felt i was being selfish in taking that all from you." he reached for my hands but i flinched away.

"So leaving me heartbroken, insane and wanting to die makes you think im better off. If i hadnt of died that day i would have only grown depressed and killed myself and i bet you knew that would of happened because Alice would have seen it." I was growing fustrated and angry.

"No, i thought you'd get over me, it much easier for humans to forget. I promise you that id never do anything to hurt you."

"Just like you promised that you'd never leave me right?" i gave him a harsh glare.

"I only said i wouldnt leave if you needed me and it was clear you never."

"I did need you, you were the reason that my heart was beating and you took a peice of my heart when you told me you never wanted me."

"Bella, please dont leave, its different now, were both vampires and i have no more reasons to leave you. We can be together forever."

"Its to late, i moved on Edward just like you wanted, It'll be has if i never existed." with that i was gone and of course he followed pleading for me to stay until i reached Mark. I still wanted Edward though and i had the feeling that i would be coming back for him but i was fighting the temptation to run back into his arms for now.

**EDWARDS POV**

I wasnt going to let Mark get My Bella, i decided to follow them and to find out where they were going. I know that Bella still loves me after the night at my oldhouse and i see it in her eyes when she looks at me. I never seen her look at Mark like that, as long as i know theres a chance for me and Bella. Thats all i need to keep me plotting up ways to win her back.

I was surprized to see that they had moved back to Forks, an odd choice but i was betting it was Bella's idea. It would be easier to get her back here with all the memories of us it holds.

**Jacobs POV**

Sam told me that there was two new vampires moved in and that Edward Cullen was back. This is all i need, to deal with the monster who killed the girl i had once admired so much. I was always waiting for my chance to kill him but it never came around yet.

I had decided to go check out these new vampires to see the danger they were bringing to the town. I knew they were with the cullens when i heard they in rolled in school. Why is it that these blood suckers want to act normal when there clearly not.

I heard the guy bloodsuck call the girl leech Bella, then i lost it and charged after him. I pictured him as Edward.

"you stay away from here, your not going to hurt anyoneeslse like how you killed Bella." i repeated as i punched him.

Then i felt myself being pulled away by Sam and Embry. The bloodsucker got lucky this time.


	9. Chapter 9: Im leaving you, Bella

I know it has been a while but ive been busy .. If you'd like more soon please review J

Bella's POV 

**I was about to tear the head off of this werewolf they called, "Jacob," but when I was about to throw him off of Mark, I had another one of my headaches. It was as if I knew him and I felt compassion for him, that made me desire to not hurt him. **

"**Bella, Bella !! I'm alright, there gone, calm down!" Mark thought I was frozen there because I thought he was going to be tore apart but I wasn't even worried about Mark. It was Jacob who I cared more about. This confused me even more, it had been over 100 years now since have come to Forks, maybe it was a bad idea to come back.**

"**I'm okay, lets get home, we have school to look forward too tomorrow." I tried to seem normal but by the look on his face he knew I was holding something back from him, but he never questions me so he let it go.**

**Jacobs POV **

I couldn't believe the pack wouldn't let me kill that bloodsucker, he is only going to ruin the lives of so many people, I'll have to keep a good eye on the high school.

" Mark, stop splashing me!" I heard a female voice say and then I could smell the nasty vampire scent. This was my time and I could kill them because they were on our beaches. I charged with full speed at the girl and she flew across the beach and the male bit into my neck. There venom is like poison to me. I was slowing falling to the ground feeling drowsy and weak. I looked up and was I in heaven or was she an angel because it looked like Bella. "Bella Swan, I ….missed …you." I whispered soft enough for her to hear with my last breaths then everything went black.

**Bella's POV**

"Mark, why did you do that he could die now?" I was furious.

"I'm sorry"

"well don't just stand there, help me get him to the house." We carried him back to our place and I was shocked when I got there because Edward was there with Carlisle. I didn't question him, I ran to the house and laid Jacob on the couch and let Carlisle work on him. Mark wasn't happy and I saw him freaking out at Edward in the backyard so I ran to stop them before they got out of hand.

"Mark, Edward, please not now!"

"I can't do this anymore Bella, you aren't supposed to be with me and I'm calling off the wedding and I'm leaving." I was in shock Mark sounded serious and stern like I wasn't going to be able to change his mind.

"I don't understand, what did I do, I love you, you cant leave me?" I sounded like a pathetic little school girl begging for him to stay.

"You don't need me anymore, we had our fun and we were great together but you have your old life coming back now and it doesn't have any room for me in it. Edward told me that you and Jacob were once really good friends, I hate to say it but Edward is what you need and he's not going to give up until you are his and I cant live in the fear of knowing you love him to--."

"Stop, I love you." I cut him off and almost pleaded for him to believe me.

"I can see it in you eyes, how they light up when he's around and the way he makes you smile and laugh, I have never seen you like that with me." It was an awkward silence, I was speechless and he walked in the house and got his things and left.

I turned to look at Edward who had the biggest smirk on his face," Are you happy now, you have managed to ruin my life once again." I was very angry, upset and confused.

"Bella, I know your upset with me now but you will see sooner or later that you do need me and im never going to let you go again, I promise you" he looked into my eyes with his dazzling look and I almost gave in when I heard Jacob screaming my name. I ran to the couch and I took his hand in mine and for once something felt right to me. I was supposed to be here for Jacob and here is were I will stay until he asks me to leave.

"I'm here now Jacob, don't worry it will all be okay, I missed you too."


	10. Chap 10:made me feel like i wasnt a vamp

Bella's POV 

Jake was feeling better in no time and I was surprised at how fast he healed but Jake told me that werewolves blood pumps faster than a normal human being making them heal faster than usual. Since Mark had left me things have been so much different. I've realized that it would have been a mistake to marry him because he was right I don't need him anymore and as for the loving part, well... that's where I am confused. I'm not sure if I love Jake, Edward or Mark, but I have to figure it out soon because things have been so awful with Edward and Jake always fighting over me.

"Hey, Jake, whets our plans for today?" I decided to go over to jakes and hang out with him for the day because I was still upset with Edward for making Mark leave.

"I have a surprise for you, so close your eyes take my hand and follow me." He sounded a bit nervous and excited. I was scared and wondering what he was about to do. When it comes to Jake you really never know whats on his mind. I could feel the night air on my face and hear sounds of the waves, it sounded so beautiful.

"Okay, my lovely Bella you may open your eyes." When I opened my eyes I saw a blanket laid out and a picnic basket in the sand, under the most beautiful moon that never shone so bright before. We were talking about all sorts of random things and laughing, it felt nice to laugh for once, and it feels like I haven't laughed in years. Everything was going perfect until Jake looked a little puzzled and frustrated.

"Jake, is there something on your mind?" I was getting curious at what he was thinking about.

"Bella...well...uhmm...i kind of have something i want to tell you but im not sure you want to hear it."

"Of course I want to hear it, it's troubling you and I want to help you. So tell me"

"I love you, and I have imprinted on you which means that you're my soul mate and i'm never going to love anyone else. It you I want now and forever." Then he kissed me, I liked the feel of his warm soft lips against my cold smooth ones. Even though it was hard to pull away from him I did because it's not fair to lead him on when i'm not sure of my own feelings. So I took off and as I was running off I could hear Jake yelling that he was sorry and telling me not to leave me. I went to my house, packed my things and when I opened the door Edward was there.

"Going somewhere my love."

"Yes, and i'm going a lone so don't bother to follow me. I just need some time away from everything and one so that I can figure out what do to with my life and who I want to spend it with."

"Okay, if thats what you want than I won't argue with you. However if you're not back within a month's time I will come looking for you."

"Okay, now i'm gone bye." He grabbed my hand, swung me around, holed my gaze and slowly moved his lips to mine. Then whispered softly in my ear, "I'll miss you my spider monkey." I was left in total aww at his kiss but I was still going.

I was in Paris now, during the day I would stay in my apartment and be bored waiting for the night so that I could go see all the fantastic sceneries. It was almost time for the sun to rise so I headed back home. I hated walking at human pace it made less time for me to stay out but at this hour who would be out but vampires so I speeded up my pace. I felt something hit me and when I looked down there was a man on the ground.

"Im so sorry I never seen you." He got up and was holding his head in pain.

"You're one tough girl, you never even fell or budged." He was laughing now and there was something about his laugh that I liked. He was extremely handsome; he had short brown hair, green eyes that glistened and a face that you'd never forget.

"Maybe your just a weak little boy is all." I laughed

"Maybe, so what is it that you're doing out on the street at this hour?" he looked overly curious.

"I could ask you the same thing you know." The sun was almost up and I was running out of time so I had to hurry and leave even though I really wanted to talk to him more, he was so interesting to me.

"I'm so sorry but I really can't stay and talk any longer I have to be going now, I enjoyed talking to you."

"Wait can I have your number or even a name would be nice." I gave him my number and name then took off home.

It was foggy out so I was able to go outside for the whole day which made me so happy. I was surprised when I got a phone call from the man I bumped into last night.

"Hi, Bella, it's the mystery man from last night calling."

"Hey, you don't waste any time, I didn't think I'd be hearing from you so soon and I never did catch your name."

"My name is Ben and I figured that id call quickly before you forgot about me." He chuckled

"I do bump into many guys, but I assume you're calling to make plans with me, am I right?"

"Yes, you are, girl who likes to get right to the point" he laughed which he does after like every sentence. "I want you to meet me down by lake alkine and wear something that you don't mind ruining, be there at 3:00pm, i will be looking forward to seeing you tough girl." With that he hung up and I was wondering what he had planned for us.

It was now 3:00pm, I was so excited that I ran at vampire speed and when I got there I saw two pieces of white board and paint cans with brushes. Ben was there with a smile on his face and walked up to me with a paint brush.

"I'm going to paint you and you can paint me."

"Alright, I must say this has to be the weirdest date I've ever been on" we both laughed

"Well get used to it." We started painting each other and as we painted we talked about life and I felt that I could really open up to him. He seemed so kind and trusting. He told me about his ex-wife had died in a car accident when a drunk driver hit her. I felt compassion for him, he was so full of life and happy even though his wife had died and he was an orphan growing up. He never had much but he always went on smiling.

"I'm finished." I'm not a great painter and it showed he looked like a girl with an alien head.

"And who is this that you were painting, if it's me then I clearly need to get a new mirror." He laughed and showed me his. It was breath taking; he made me look even prettier than I was.

"That is amazing, you're amazing, oh my god, it's beautiful, can I have it." I turned around and when I did I flicked my paint brush and paint splattered all over him. Then he took his paint brush and started to flick paint at me and within minutes we chased each other around and were covered in paint, it was like we were little kids. He took me threw me in the water and we swam under the nights sky. He got close to me and when he revealed his neck my teeth stuck out and I almost bite into him, I was so thrusty, I needed to get blood. Being with him made me forget that I was a vampire and he was a human but I enjoyed his company to much to let that fact keep him from me. I will have to be more careful around him.


End file.
